Mi demonioAkio
by AnhiVann
Summary: Tras haber desaparecido por dos años Fudou regresa de Italia dispuesto a iniciar de nuevo con Kido. Fudou X Kido


Inazume Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

"Dance with the Devil" pertenece al grupo musical Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

_Here I stand, helpless and left for death (Acá estoy, desamparado esperando la Muerte)_

Estoy destrozado, ya no tengo ni idea de que hacer. Mi mundo se desmorona, sin vos. Te extraño.

_Close your eyes, so many days go by (Cierra los ojos, tantos días se van)_

_Easy to find what's wrong (Es fácil descubrir que está mal)_

_Harder to find what's right (Es más difícil descubrir lo correcto)_

Quería morir, cuando desperté y ya no estabas. Pasaron los días y no volvías, te llamaba pero no respondías. Me cansé de considerar si suicidarme, o esperarte; entre lágrimas. Mi mundo entero se dio vuelta. ¡Cómo te odio, por dejarme!

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through (Creo en vos, voy a mostrarte que puedo ver a través)_

_All your empty lies, I won't stay long (de tus mentiras vacías, no voy a permanecer mucho)_

_In this world so wrong (en este mundo tan corrupto) _

Te creí, cada vez que me dijiste "te amo", pero luego no me volviste a contactar… Me mentiste, me dijiste que jamás nos separaríamos, y te fuiste.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil the night (Di adiós, mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche)_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye (no te te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos)_

_As we dance with the devil tonight (Al bailar con el diablo esta noche)_

Esa noche no me miraste a los ojos ni una vez, solo te fuiste, me hiciste sentir especial, incluso bailaste conmigo ese día, y luego solo huiste de mí. ¡Sos un maldito demonio! Por creer… que podías simplemente volver.

_Trembling, crawling across my skin (Temblando, desgarrando mi piel)_

_Feeling your cold dead eyes (Siento tus fríos ojos muertos)_

_Stealing the life of mine (robándome la vida)_

Pensar… que volviste, como si nada, sin avisar, con esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro, provocando el más intenso dolor de mi vida. Te acercaste a besarme, y te dejé. ¡Cómo añoraba eso… pero como duele el rose con tu piel!

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through __(Creo en vos, voy a mostrarte que puedo ver a través)_

_All your empty lies, I won't stay long __(de tus mentiras vacías, no voy a permanecer mucho)_

_In this world so wrong __(en este mundo tan corrupto)_

-Yuuto, te extrañé.- me dijiste. Mentiroso…

- Akio.- fue lo único que aventuré a responder. Y comencé a llorar, maldito, como pudiste hacerme sufrir de ese modo, y luego solo… ¡Volver! Como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Extrañe tanto tu cuerpo,-dijiste.- tu aroma, tu sabor…- volviste a besarme, más apasionadamente que antes. Y así estuvimos, hasta que se nos acabo el aire, luego besaste mi frente y me abrazaste ¡hipócrita! Como ansiaba eso…

Fuimos a mi departamento, y preparaste la cena, como antes, comimos en silencio y bailaste conmigo otra vez. Así, una cosa llevo a la otra, y finalmente lo hicimos. Igual que esa noche, que te fuiste.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil the night __(Di adiós, mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche)_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye __(no te te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos)_

_As we dance with the devil tonight __(Al bailar con el diablo esta noche)_

-Akio.- te llamé mientras te vestías.- ¿Te vas? Otra vez.

-Voy a volver.

-Eso dijiste la otra vez.

-Y acá estoy.

-¿Después de cuanto tiempo?

_Hold on… (Aguanta)_

_Hold on… __(Aguanta)_

-Casi dos años…- respondí yo mismo al verte en silencio.- Sufrí mucho, demasiado…

-¡Sabes por qué me fui!

-¡No me llamaste!, ni una vez…

-No pude.

- No te creo, ¿cómo pudo suceder? ¿Cómo pudiste…?- me interrumpí para llorar allí mismo, sin importar nada.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil the night ____(Di adiós, mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche)_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye ____(no te te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos)_

_As we dance with the devil tonight ____(Al bailar con el diablo esta noche)_

-Voy a volver… te juro que voy a volver,… porque yo tampoco puedo vivir sin vos. Ya te lo dije: te amo.

No lo pude mirar a los ojos. Se fue otra vez, sin que lo viera. Me dejo… nuevamente.

_Hold on… __(Aguanta)_

_Hold on… __(Aguanta)_

Pasaron unos días, y el vino cada uno de ellos. Hicimos cada vez lo mismo que el primero de ellos. Y al sexto me dijo:

- Mañana tengo que volver A Italia, Yuuto.- sin mirarme a los ojos. Tomó mi rostro y me regalo un tierno beso, luego me miro directo a los ojos.

- Cuando miras a un demonio a los ojos, -comente triste.- te podes enamorar…

- Te quiero conmigo.- me respondió.- Te amo, por lo que quiero que vengas conmigo a Italia.- me abrazó entonces y rogó en un susurro a mi oído.- Por favor, acompáñame…

… No le podes decir que no a un demonio…

* * *

Jejeje este es de hecho el primer Songfic que hago!


End file.
